


Suite Life at the Tipton Hotel

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Penn takes the Cartoon Rookies to his old childhood home in Boston and they stay in the Tipton Hotel. There, Penn meets his old friend Marion Moseby and while they catch up, the kids hang out with the infamous Martin twins: Zack and Cody.





	

A cab was driving down the street with six kids, three boys and three girls. They were asleep in the back while the adult accompanying them sat up in the front seat and they pulled up to a hotel in the city.

"We're here." Penn told the others.

"Oh, cool, we're in the city!" Kaitlin smiled.

"Actually, it's Boston, I grew up around here." Penn said as he then came to Cindy's seat. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!"

Cindy turned over. "Five more minutes..."

"Get over here, my little monkey!" Penn grabbed her and tickled her.

"Quit it!" Cindy laughed.

Penn carried Cindy upside down as he came through the front doors with the girl and her friends and sat her down on the front desk to the lobby and rang the bell.

"Welcome to the Tipton Hot-" the manager was about to greet.

"Marion Moseby?!" Penn glanced.

"Penn, is that you?!" Moseby glanced back in shock.

"Well, what're you doing here?" Penn folded his arms with a smirk.

"I'm a manager of this hotel, what're you doing here?" Moseby asked. "I thought you were a magician in Las Vegas, nobody believed me when I said I went to school with you!"

"How do you like this place?" Penn asked.

"If I had hair, it would turn gray." Moseby rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad..." Penn said. "Anyway, I'd like a suite room, space for me and these little ones..." he then tickled Cindy's feet.

"STOP IT!" Cindy laughed and squealed.

"Trust the hooligans I have now." Moseby replied.

"How bad are they?" Penn asked.

"The worst..." Moesby replied. "They make me thankful I don't have children of my own."

"Are they juvenile delinquents like two of Cindy's friends?" Penn asked.

"I would like to call them that..." Moseby rolled his eyes. "But their mother is an attraction for her singing, have you heard of a Carey Martin?"

"Carey Martin?" Penn smirked. "She sounds hot."

"She is beautiful." Moseby agreed.

"She... She single?" Penn asked.

"Divorced from her rock star husband, Kurt." Moseby nodded.

"Score!" Penn cheered. "Today must be my lucky day..." he then looked to Cindy. "Today must be my lucky day, Cindy."

"Oh, brother..." Cindy rolled her eyes and had a hard time getting down from the front desk counter. "Ooh, high... High! P-Penn, help me out here, please?!"

"Oh, sure." Penn said before helping her out.

Cindy then clung to him so she could safely down on the floor.

"Esteban, take these bags!" Moseby called for his bell hop.

"Right away, sir." Esteban replied.

Moseby then heard noises from the elevator and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh, no, no, no, no, not now!"

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"The twins!" Moseby panicked. "They're awake!"

The elevator then opened up to show two blonde boys who looked identical, but one dressed formal while the other dressed casual.

"Why now? Oh, why now?" Moseby cried.

"I'm telling you, Cody, if we get to see the Howling Wolves team; I want to date that Sammy chick, she's so pretty, she reminds me of Maddie." the casual twin told the other.

"They know about Cindy's other friends?!" Kaitlin snapped.

"Y-Yeah, they are on the news all the time." Cindy replied nervously.

Kaitlin growled in response.

"Leave her alone, Kaitlin!" Maxwell glared at his sister.

"Why should I?!" Kaitlin glared back.

"Because I said so!" Maxwell growled.

"Make me, you little twerp!" Kaitlin glared back.

The two then had their little brawl as usual.

"Aww, man, the Howling Wolves aren't here." the casual twin pouted.

"Oh, well, I can always study for our social studies test." the formal twin said.

"Must you always study?' the casual twin scoffed.

"Yes, Zack, you should too." Cody replied.

"I'm disappointed that my idols aren't here." Zack sulked.

The formal twin sighed and rolled his eyes at his twin brother.

"Uncle Penn, can we play with the twins?" Cindy asked as she was being held upside down.

"Sure, sure." Penn replied.

"Yay!" Cindy cheered. "Uh, let me go?"

"I'm not done with my little monkey yet." Penn chuckled.

"Put me down!" Cindy giggled.

"Oh, brother, I'm gonna be sick." Kaitlin groaned.

Cindy crawled around while Penn tried to grab her and laughed.

"What a geek," Zack scoffed at Cindy. "She's more geekier than you, Cody."

"Very funny..." Cody glared to his brother.

"Okay, Cindy, you go play with the twins and Uncle Penn will catch up with Mr. Moseby, okay?" Penn smiled as he picked up Cindy in his arms. "See you at dinner."

"Okay." Cindy giggled.

"And she acts like a baby too." Zack then said.

Penn set Cindy down and held Mr. Moseby in his arm. "Come on, 'Mary Anne', let's catch up, someone else can watch the front desk for ya, can they?"

"Oh, sure; Esteben, watch over the front desk." Moseby said.

"Yes, Mr. Moseby," Esteban saluted. "Oh, but what if Miss Tipton should need me when she comes back from Paris?"

"Create a clone." Moseby deadpanned.

"Oh, you are a brilliant man, Mr. Moseby!" Esteban smiled.

Moseby rolled his eyes and left with Penn.

"Come on, guys, let's have some of our own fun." Maxwell said.

"So, what brings you guys to the hotel?" Zack asked.

"My uncle's here for a convention." Cindy said.

"How long are you guys gonna be here for?" Cody asked.

"A week." Cindy said as she put her hands in her pockets.

"A week?!" Zack replied. "Ugh, couldn't you have brought our cousins? It would be loads of fun!"

"Who are your cousins?" Robin asked.

"Do you know Duncan and Abby Nelson?" Cody replied.

Cindy bore a deadpan look. "Seriously?"

"No way!" Kaitlin added in.

"Yeah, I remember when we-" Zack started.

"Never speak of that again!" Cody cut him off.

"Okay, okay, jeez." Zack scoffed.

"Awesome, and wanna know something?" Kaitlin spoke up. "Cindy wears diapers."

"KAITLIN!" Cindy cried out.

"Payback." Kaitlin replied.

Zack and Cody looked at each other, almost laughing.

"E-Excuse us for a moment." Cody said.

Zack and Cody then walked off.

"Why did you do that?!" Maxwell snapped at his sister. "You know how sensitive Cindy is!"

"Hey, that's what she gets for ditching me in gym class." Kaitlin shrugged innocently.

Maxwell growled to his sister. "I'm gonna kill you."

"Zack, we shouldn't laugh." Cody said.

"But a ten-year-old is wearing diapers." Zack replied.

"I do not!" Cindy glared. "I'm getting better, my mom said so!"

"Suuuuurre..." Kaitlin replied.

Cindy growled at her. Kaitlin stuck her tongue out. Cindy then tackled down Kaitlin to fight her.

Kaitlin nearly only yawned as Cindy's punches didn't hurt her. "Done yet?" she then asked.

Cindy pouted and walked away. "yeah, I'm done."

"Come on, guys, we'll show you around." Cody invited.

And with that, the six kids went with the Martin twins to have a look around the Tipton Hotel.


End file.
